The Data Management and Statistics Core (Core C) of the Johns Hopkins Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) has two overarching goals: (1) to provide database design, data management and data distribution for investigators associated with the ADRC, (2) to provide statistical expertise to investigators associated with the ADRC, including consultation to projects associated with the ADRC, development of novel analytic methods, and mentoring young statisticians. Through the provision of efficient database design and data management, Core C assures the accuracy, accessibility, and integration of data from the ADRC, and provides data sets to the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC) and to investigators associated with the ADRC, both within the institution and at other ADC sites. Through the provision of high level statistical consultation to investigators associated with the Center, a range of projects related to the ADRC have been facilitated, novel methods have been developed, and young investigators have been trained in longitudinal methods related to cognitive decline and dementia. In the next funding cycle the Data Management and Statistics Core will continue with these aims.